fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ea
Ea (天地乖離す開闢乖離の剣 (エア), Ea, Abbreviation for "Enuma Elish" and Japanese for "Sword of Rupture and Creation that Split Heaven and Earth") is the result of a Demon using both Trapezohedron and Magia Erebea in perfect synchronization, allowing access to greater power than prior. As a form that combines the powers of the two remnants of the Original Demon's power, Ea has been more often than not dubbed the Ultimate Demon Magic (究極の悪魔魔法, Kyūkyoku no Akuma Mahō), demonkind's most powerful magic, and rarest, with the only current known user being Azazel. Description Ea is the power that perfectly infused Trapezohedron and Magia Erebea into a single magic, one that is considered the most powerful magic a demon can ever hope to achieve, and the closest their power could ever come to the Original Demon's. Typically, when a demon uses both magics simultaneously, it's nothing special. It's the same as a mage using multiple magics they possess at once. It creates no special infusion that returns them to the original power once wielded by the being who began the demon race. The ability to combine Trapezohedron and Magia Erebea is described as a nigh-impossible task, due to the power surge of the two magics resulting in a demon's body being burnt to nothingness, leaving not even their soul behind. However, Azazel is said to be one of the few demons in centuries to managed to achieve Ea, a process which explains was "invigorating for the heart and soul". The actual abilities of Ea is treated as a superior, more attuned version of both Magia Erebea and Trapezohedron, removing their weaknesses, but adding newfound limitations and weaknesses. First and foremost, both the power up forms of the perspective magics are no longer accessible, due to the power of Ea being the equivlant of both transformations, removing the entire need for a power up. The markings that appear when Magia Erebea is activated are toned down, rarely appearing unless especially powerful spells are used, meaning the constant pain the demon feels is only applicable when the strongest spells are used. In addition, Trapezohedron range of effect and potency rises, no longer being simple destruction, but spreading misfortune, mayhem and creating natural disasters with ease. Among the usual effects of both magics, as well as being at their peak of strength, Ea gains new abilities only possible with the combination of chaos and the dark forces. Most prominently, are abilities that allow the demon to affect the surrounding on a greater level, as well as affecting other creatures. It controls an element known as "absolute darkness" '(絶対闇, ze''ttaion), the fusion of the chaos power and the dark forces, which is the medium that the user summons to cast their spells. It is described as an incredibly potent source of power, one that can be sensed from miles away, sometimes spanning an entire country, having untold potential to do irreversible damage to the world. Ea does not focus on pure destruction, however, as it can manipulate the dark forces not before available to the user when Magia Erebea is used on its own, the most prominent example being the fact the user can now affect "balance", by causing "imbalance", thanks to the power of Trapezohedron now being imbued with it, an ability that essentially changed the probability of whatever can happen, turn a peaceful, serene location into a chaotic field of hellfire and calamity. However, it is not without weakness. Ea possess one simple weakness, that becomes crippling quickly. When Ea is employed, when the simplest spell is cast, and when even the smallest amount of its power is released, the user's entire being becomes in a state of "fabrication", their body being affected by the absolute darkness, which makes them doubly vulnerable to the power of Trapezohedron and Magia Erebea, and if faced with another user of Ea, can make them on equal grounds, and much easier to kill than ever before. In addition, Ea also prevents all forms of healing to the user's body, much like Magia Erebea, assuring that a critical hit would be the death of the user if they do not stop using Ea on time. Azazel notes that Ea has its own power, the power of "all", which allows it to assimilate one magic a demon has affinity in and infuse itself into it, becoming a permanent, "third" addition. This can result in an entirely new evolution for Ea, but according to Azazel, only few, demon magic are capable of triggering a significant effect that can be considered truly game changing for Ea. Spell *'''World of Demons (悪魔の世界, Akuma no Sekai): World of Demons is one of the fundamental spells of Ea, which proves the user's worth as a "Demon God". By creating a pool of absolute darkness, incorporating the power of Magia Erebea and Trapezohedron in complete synchronization, mixing the two powers into a single black puddle. The user then begins to give a goal to the energy swirling in the pool, from which it begins to form into various demons of varying forms and powers, rising from the pool until it vanishes. Each demon has power that dwarves an S-Class, each demon having either Magia Erebea or Trapezohedron as their main power, and possessing physical abilities beyond any human. They are powerful enough to rend buildings with a single punch, cross long distances with a single, effortless leap, and have powerful bodies that can whistand incredible punishment. Of course, being "lesser" demons, ones who have no actual life or will of their own, they are easy to kill by the hands of Devil Slayers, but even then, they are relentless and feel no pain, making them both unpredictable and unstoppable until they are completely dead or incapacitated. Incredible power is required to take down these vicious demons of chaos, and a single army is known to be capable of wiping out an entire city from the face of the earth in one night, making them a force to be feared. *'Root of All Evil '(万悪因, Banakuin): Trivia *Ea is named after the tool of the same name from the Epic of Gilgamesh. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic